original_sinsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven Deadly Sins
The seven deadly sins, as they are known in Ferelden, are the seven chosen who were embedded with a dark power more than five centuries ago in the ritual carried out in the castle of Ostagar. They are known by that name since each of them carry a mark, shaped like animal, representing the deadly sins The Sins Ban The Fox - Greed.jpg|Ban The Fox - Greed Diane The Serpent - Envy.jpg|Diane The Serpent - Envy Escanor The Lion - Pride.jpg|Escanor The Lion - Pride Gowther The Goat - Lust.jpg|Gowther The Goat - Lust King The Grizzly - Sloth.jpg|King The Grizzly - Sloth Meliodas The Dragon - Wrath.jpg|Meliodas The Dragon - Wrath Merli The Boar - Gluttony.jpg|Merli The Boar - Gluttony The names of the chosen ones their marks and the sin they represent are the following: Ban the Fox - Sin of Greed Ban one of those chosen to be embedded with power in the dark ritual. He is a human of a little more than 1.9m with a very well defined physical contexture. Ban is shown to be a passionate man. He takes actions based on whatever catches his interest, is cheerfull and somewhat maniacal. He was found in a catacomb, on the island of Alamarra, petrified. The group chose to release it using a spice of healing water in the same place. Ban woke vigorously to get rid of the vampire, who was stalking our companions inside the catacomb and helping them reach their next goal. He has a very good relationship with Almarg Redlock. Known Skills * Great agility and speed * Considerable force * Fist fighter * Regeneration Weapon * Their fists. State * Current state and whereabouts unknown. Diane the Serpent - Sin of Envy Diane one of those chosen to be embedded with power in the dark ritual. She is a 1.3m dwarf with a robust physical structure. It was the first deadly sin that the group found with clue obtained in highever. The clue led them to the entrance of a cave connected to a catacomb in which they found a group of cultists who almost killed them. They retired to recover and returned to the place with Templar support. Solving a riddle, they were able to enter a sealed room where they found numerous cultists reliving Diane from his lethargy, who woke up in a rage and out of control, raising his hammer and causing an earthquake throughout the area. After that the cultists captured her. Known Skills * Great strength and endurance * Terrain alteration Weapon * Gideon: Diane's sacred treasure; Gideon, is a war hammer designed for the Giant Clan. It is made of material that is stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2200 pounds. It is able to draw out the full capability of her abilities. State * His condition is uncertain, but it is known to be in the hands of cultists. Escanor the Lion - Sin of Pride Escanor's personality changes drastically along with his strength between day and night. At night, he is skittish, submissive and unfailingly polite. Whereas in the day he is arrogant, boastful, and domineering, he also takes it upon himself to deliver judgment to those he feels have sinned, such as those that toy with feelings. Both personalities seem to be truly him, and he remembers everything he does in either, though at night he has chastised himself for losing control during the day. Despite the great contrast, there are some personality traits he retains day or night, such as his fondness for writing poetry. He is also accustomed to others calling him a monster for his unique body changes after suffering a bad childhood when his power first manifested. Even the likes of demons refuse to believe he is a human. Known Skills * Great agility, strength, endurance and power during the day. Weapon * Rhitta: A giant, ornamental axe, named after a maiden said to be loved by the Sun. It is incredibly heavy and most of its weight is concentrated on the head, which makes it very off-balanced, yet in the day he is able to wield it with one hand. State * His condition and location is uncertain. Gowther the Goat - Sin of Lust Known Skills * unknown Weapon * unknown State * unknown. King the Grizzly - Sin of Sloth Known Skills * unknown Weapon * unknown State * unknown. Meliodas the Dragon - Sin of Wrath Merli the Boar - Sin of Gluttony